1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static structures, and in particular to the construction of self-supporting building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional buildings, including those designed to enclose very large spaces, incorporate a set of interconnected flat, vertical walls which support a roof. Vertical internal support for roofs is generally provided by means of interior vertical walls or columns. In order to provide large, open interior spaces unobstructed by interior supports, resort has been had to generally cylindrical, vertical, exterior walls which support a domed roof, and to a variety buildings which are themselves of dome or vault construction. Folded plate structures such as geodesic domes and the like are also well known in the art as strong and effective buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,292 describes a particularly strong and economical dome structure which comprises a set of abutting segments, each composed of a plurality of trapezoidal panels of decreasing size, corresponding panels on adjacent segments defining rings of panels.
There are many situations which call for strong, elongate structures enclosing unobstructed interior spaces, and for which dome constructions are not entirely adequate. Elongate buildings are known which include aligned arch-like steel or laminated wood support members over which a generally cylindrical covering fabricated from materials dependent upon the intended use of the building is disposed. Such covering is for example of sheet metal, wood or reinforced concrete construction. Although such buildings are known which are self supporting in that they do not require interior support members, the expense associated with the support members and the foundation for the building render them uneconomical for many applications.